Merry Christmas
by Deby's
Summary: La navidad debe ser momento de risas... alegría...excepto para un licántropo en luna llena. Mientras todos festejan, él sufre en silencio. La luna llena se convierte en su enemiga... y solo una persona podrá ayudarlo a continuar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Por Deby**_

_Capítulo 1: Impotencia…_

Remus Lupin se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí se veía el ocaso, el sol escondiéndose detrás de las casas, dejándole paso a la noche. Suspiró al pensar en eso.

Lentamente se alejó de allí y se dirigió a la sala.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el pequeño árbol de navidad que estaba en un costado de la habitación. Se notaba que había dedicado bastante tiempo en adornarlo correctamente... de la forma muggle.

El almanaque en la cocina decía que era veinticuatro de diciembre... y sí, era nochebuena. ¿Por qué entonces no estaba felíz?

¿Y por qué se encontraba solo?

Era una pregunta sencilla... y enfermiza.

Aquella noche era luna llena.

Y con esa simple frase, todos hubiesen comprendido las respuestas. Remus se dejó caer en la silla que se encontraba detrás suyo. Su cabeza cayó sobre sus manos, sintiéndose pesado... enfermo.

-En estos momentos desearía tener a mis amigos... – Susurró, como si alguien pudiese oírlo. Pero en aquella oscura casa, nadie estaba para calmar su angustia. Para darle un abrazo y pedirle que le dedicara una sonrisa.

Nadie.

El hombre se paró bruscamente y corrió hacia el baño. Sus manos le temblaban, pero no le importó que la luna ya casi estuviese en el cielo. Se metió en la bañera y abrió el grifo.

El agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, y él buscaba la manera de sacarse aquel dolor que cada noche se instalaba en su corazón. Su mente comenzó a hurgar entre sus recuerdos... y una imagen se le apareció.

Cerró los ojos para ver con más nitidez aquella noche de navidad en la que el destino quiso que pasara con sus amigos. James, Sirius y Peter. No pudo evitar la punzada de dolor al recordarlos a los tres.

A pesar de todo, ellos habían sido sus amigos. No importaba cuanto odiara a Peter en ese momento... ni cuanto sufriera al ver caer a Sirius tras el velo, una y otra vez.

Ellos habían estado junto con él, siempre que la luna se convertía en su enemiga. Cuando la transformación daba lugar, y él dejaba de ser humano...

Para ser una bestia.

Tras unos minutos, dejó de bañarse y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Pensó que así no rompería su ropa... si se transformaba desnudo...

Sonrió tristemente.

Y una lágrima se deslizó de sus ojos.

Pensó en todas aquellas personas que estarían festejando la navidad, junto a sus familias... a sus amigos.

Mientras que él se quedaba en su casa, pendiente de que los hechizos que había invocado, impidieran que pudiera huir del lugar. Y lastimar a alguien... o incluso matar.

Su vista se dirigió instintivamente hacia la ventana. Y sus temores se hicieron realidad. La luna brillaba en el cielo, invitándolo a unirse al ritual que protagonizaba cada mes.

Soltó un aullido de dolor mezclado con impotencia y cayó al suelo.

Un súbito dolor comenzó a nacer en su cuerpo y se instaló en su pecho. Su mente dejó de funcionar unos instantes, para concentrarse en aquello que debía hacer.

Transformarse.

Y allí, en medio de la sala de su casa, Remus Lupin se convertía en un hombre lobo...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

-Brindemos por un nuevo año, sin Vol.. Vol... Voldemort... – Dijo Ron, al tiempo que alzaba una copa y la chocaba con la de sus amigos.

Todos rieron ante el balbuceo del muchacho que aún no se adaptaba a la idea de que Lord Voldemort había pasado a la historia. El reloj dio justo las doce de la noche, y todos juntaron sus copas al mismo tiempo.

-Felíz navidad –

Todos estallaron en aplausos y carcajadas. Podría decirse que en aquella noche ya no existía el dolor... la muerte... el odio...

Era como si todo aquello hubiese desaparecido sólo por el hecho de que era Navidad. ¿Pero realmente era así?

Una muchacha de veintitrés años miraba todo aquello casi con desprecio. Hermione se alejó del grupo y comenzó a beber el líquido que contenía su copa, en un costado de la chimenea. Su cabeza le decía que debía volver a brindar con sus amigos... pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar.

-¿Estás bien, Mione? – La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posaron en su amigo, quien la miraba preocupado.

-Si... es sólo que... –

-Piensas en Remus – Le dijo él, entornando los ojos.

-Harry, sé lo que piensas. Pero es que no me resigno a la idea de que deba estar solo... somos sus amigos, tenemos que acompañarlo –

-Hermione, él nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos –

-¿Y desde cuando hacemos lo que nos dicen? –

Un silencio incómodo se cernió entre ellos. Harry resopló y la dejó sola. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón... pero el pensar en Remus y su condición de licántropo en aquella noche, le hacía sentirse mal...

_Y nadie debe sentirse mal en Navidad..._

Hermione lo observó dirigirse a la mesa y pensó que todos eran unos hipócritas. ¿Acaso nadie se ponía en el lugar de aquellos que no festejan navidad?

¿Cómo puede ser que todos estuviesen alegres como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

Al parecer nadie se acordaba que hasta hace unos meses, el mundo había sido un caos... nadie recordaba las muertes y el dolor que la Guerra Mágica había acarreado. Ni siquiera parecían tener en cuenta que los heridos aún yacían en San Mungo... la mayoría, esperando pasar la noche y no morir en el intento.

Conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle a todos, apretó los labios y mirando a cada uno en esa fiesta esperó a que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.

_Pero nadie lo hizo._

Y supo que nadie más estaba sintiendo pena por Remus. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso. Lentamente abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa que Sirius le había dejado a Harry, y miró por última vez la fiesta que se estaba dando en su interior.

Una punzada de dolor al ver a todos tan sonrientes... tan alejados de la realidad, de los problemas...

_Todos, aparentando ser felices... _

Y salió al frío de la ciudad. El viento le azotó el rostro y la nieve agolpada en las calles le impedía caminar libremente. Pero no le importó.

_Porque supo que había una persona allí afuera, que esperaba ser rescatada..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Un aullido.

Hermione lo oyó, y sin embargo continuó avanzando. Con el corazón oprimido y el miedo paralizando sus músculos, llegó a la casa que ella conocía tan bien.

Una triste sonrisa le surcó el rostro al recordar tiempos pasados.

-Pero Hermione... yo podría ser tu padre... – Le había dicho Remus cuando ella, estando herida y a punto de morir, le había confesado su amor. Hacía casi un año de aquello.

-Pero no lo eres – Había alcanzado a decir antes de desmayarse en sus brazos. En ese momento lo único que había deseado era decirle cuanto lo amaba. Había temido morir y que él jamás se enterara... por eso había traicionado todos sus principios y le había hecho saber que no estaba tan solo como creía.

Su mente hurgaba en el pasado, avivando un poco la llama de su amor que tanto tiempo había creído apagada. Y fue allí cuando supo que aún lo amaba. Parada en el umbral de la puerta, se decidió.

Lucharía por él... aunque tuviera que dejar su vida en el intento.

Sacó su varita y se concentró.

Sabía que no sería fácil... y que cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar con su propia vida. Pero no dejó que el temor la doblegara. Tenía que hacerlo.

Por él.

Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se contraía de una manera extraña. Sin embargo continuaba concentrada. Lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al despertar, quiso sonreír.

Pero no pudo hacerlo... porque ya no era humana.

Y descubrió fascinada que había conseguido, con éxito, transformarse en una hermosa águila.

Su forma animaga.

Abrió sus grandes alas y se elevó por los aires, revelando su majestuosidad. Desde arriba pudo ver la chimenea de la casa, apagada. Pensó que era un buen lugar por dónde entrar. Podría haberlo hecho por una ventana... pero sabía que Remus había hechizado todas las salidas de la casa para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir.

Se dirigió a la abertura de la chimenea y comenzó a bajar por allí. Podía escuchar los gritos de su antiguo profesor y los aullidos que largaba aquella bestia en la que se había convertido.

Ella le susurró que estaba allí... junto a él... e inmediatamente la bestia se calmó. Por fín entró en la casa y escrutó el lugar con sus ojos de Águila, buscándolo.

Y lo encontró.

Junto a la mesa, tendido en el suelo como si fuera un simple perro, se encontraba el hombre lobo... aquel que ella planeaba acompañar las noches que durara la transformación.

_Las noches que hiciera falta... por el resto de su vida._

'¿Qué diablos haces aquí?' Aulló el lobo, acercándose a ella. Hermione dedujo que antes de transformarse, Remus habría tomado la poción que Snape le había preparado. Por eso se veía tan calmado... agradeció que lo hubiera hecho. Así le sería más fácil...

'Vine a acompañarte' Le contestó ella, sin escuchar su voz... sino un leve graznido que salió de su pico.

'No debiste hacerlo'

'No podía dejarte solo...'

No se dijeron nada más. El lobo se acurrucó en el suelo, sabiendo que nada haría que ella se fuera de allí.

El águila sobrevoló la mesa y se posó en el suelo. Allí, frente a los ojos desorbitados de la bestia, se quedó contemplándolo... buscando en su mirada algún rastro del hombre que amaba.

Un destello en sus ojos la sorprendió. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo... sin embargo, una alegría inmensa se apoderó de ella al saber que aquella bestia seguía siendo Remus Lupin. Se le acercó aún más, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Nadie dijo nada.

Pero sus miradas lo decían todo.

Ambos se quedaron allí... aguardando el amanecer. Buscando una salida para esa encrucijada en la que se había convertido su vida. Pensando que aunque todo estuviera en contra... siempre tendrían algún hueco por donde seguir adelante.

_Juntos..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Wow. El primer Remus/Hermione que hago, jejeje. A ver que tal me salió... ¿Qué les pareció?

Sinceramente, me gustó mucho como quedó... pero tengo pensada hacer un segundo (y último) capítulo... nada de hacer un fic largo porque NO LO QUIERO HACER...

Antes que nada, quería dejar un mensaje en este fic. Y con la excusa del concurso de navidad de HarryArgentino, se me ocurrió escribir este fic. Apenas lo pensé, se me ocurrió la trama... la Navidad no siempre es una noche felíz... y no se puede pretender que por una noche TODOS son felices.

Es mi punto de vista, si les gusta, me alegro... y si no... y bueno, para gustos los colores.

Y se me ocurrió la idea de que la noche de navidad, Remus tuviese que pasarla solo... ya que sería noche de luna llena. Lo de Hermione fue posterior... y me gustó la idea de que ella fuera la única que se diera cuenta de que alguien la estaba pasando realmente mal.

Espero les guste... y después del 30 de Diciembre, me van a poder votar (O no, xD) en HA...

Les mando un beso grande

Deby


	2. Salvación

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Por Deby**_

_Capítulo 2: Salvación_

La luz del sol se colaba fugazmente por las ventanas de la casa. Era una hermosa mañana de navidad. Pero para algunas personas, era tan solo un frío día de invierno.

Nada más.

-¿Estás bien? – Hermione colocó un paño mojado en la frente de Remus quien se encontraba tendido en la cama. Él suspiró y tomó una de sus manos.

-No deberías estar aquí... es navidad... – Ella le sonrió alegremente.

-La navidad es sólo un día... para disfrutar con quien uno quiera. Y yo quiero estar contigo... –

Remus se irguió y se sentó. Aún estaba débil... pero tenía que terminar con eso de una vez.

-Hermione, no puedes continuar con esto...- Empezó, pero no pudo continuar. Sintió sus labios humedecerse con el tierno beso que ella le estaba dando. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquello que estaba esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió tiernamente. Remus se perdió en aquella muchacha. Todas sus barreras se disolvieron con aquel gesto y no pudo más que responder a su sonrisa.

Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a él y lo abrazó.

Y permanecieron unidos así un buen rato, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

-Perdóname, pero no compré ningún regalo... no creí que iba a tener visitas...- Remus estaba muy apenado. Y la carcajada de su compañera lo sorprendió.

-¿Quién quiere regalos? –

-Pero... es navidad... –

-El mejor regalo es tenerte a tí -

Él se quedó en silencio un rato, observando a aquella muchacha que lo desconcertaba a cada segundo.

-¿No te gustan los regalos? – Preguntó divertido.

-Claro que sí. Pero puedes obsequiarme cosas cualquier día del año. ¿Por qué tiene que ser un pecado no regalar algo en Navidad? –

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. Acto seguido, se dispusieron a comer el almuerzo que ella había hecho aparecer.

Muy pronto se hallaron conversando alegremente, olvidando todos los temores que la noche anterior los habían aquejado.

De pronto, ella se levantó de la silla y miró el reloj alarmada.

-¿Pasa algo? – Inquirió Remus tranquilamente.

-Tengo que irme -.

-¿Ahora? –

Ella se le acercó con el semblante preocupado.

-Mis padres me invitaron a pasar navidad con ellos... hace tiempo que no lo hacemos...–

-Oh... claro...- Remus sonreía... pero en sus ojos se notaba la desilusión y la tristeza.

Hermione comenzó a juntar sus cosas mientras que él la observaba desde el sillón. Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Hasta que las ideas se amontonaron en su mente mareándolo.

Se dio cuenta de que ella era demasiado joven para él. No podía permitir arruinarle la vida... tal vez era un estúpido enamoramiento... él no podía seguirle la corriente.

Pero una vocecita en su interior pugnaba por ser oída. ¿Y si era amor?

-¡Tengo una idea! – Remus pegó un salto ante la exclamación de la chica que ahora se acercaba a él sonriente.

-¿Qué...? –

-Ven conmigo –

Remus se la quedó mirando como si las palabras que acababa de pronunciar no le llegaran al cerebro.

-¿Irme contigo¿Y con tus padres? – Ella asintió.

-No digas más nada. Vendrás... te guste o no... –

Ni siquiera lo dejó responder. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la chimenea. Los polvos flú eran la manera más rápida de llegar a casa, pensó. Y en unos minutos, estuvieron en el hogar de los Granger.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

-Mione, querida, ayúdame con la mesa – La señora Granger y su hija desaparecieron en la cocina, y Remus se quedó solo en el jardín.

-Con que usted es el famoso Profesor Lupin¿cierto? – Inquirió el Señor Granger, asustando al aludido por la espalda.

-Eh... si... un placer -. Se apuró en contestar Remus, ofreciendo su mano al otro en señal de saludo. Robert Granger le respondió cordialmente y con una sonrisa.

-Pero conozco a mi hija... no lo invitaría a casa sólo por ser su profesor... – El color en las mejillas de Remus se incrementó un poco al oír esas palabras.

-La mesa está lista, vamos a comer -. Exclamó Hermione alegremente al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su padre y le guiñaba un ojo a Remus. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde se hallaba preparado todo un banquete de dulces y pasteles que se dispusieron a disfrutar.

-¿Estás bien? -. Remus se había apartado un poco de la escena familiar y se hallaba sentado en un sofá.

Solo.

-Hermione, me siento como si le estuviera mintiendo a tu familia... -.

-¿Quieres que les diga que te amo? -. Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara y abrazandolo frente a todo el mundo.

-No... no es eso...pero no me siento cómodo...- Ella frunció el seño. Supo que sería más difícil de lo que había creído. Tomó la mano del hombre que tenía enfrente entre las suyas y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Mis padres te adoran. Me lo han dicho. Hasta creo que están contentos de que hayas venido tú y no otro... -.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

Ella apretó los labios y buscó las palabras para decirle aquello...

-Quiere decir que yo les dije que iba a traer alguien muy especial... alguien que me hace muy felíz... –

Remus parpadeó, perplejo. Buscaba algo para contestarle, pero no encontró las palabras justas.

-Te amo, Remus... no me importa nada más... -.

-Yo... yo también te amo... –

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

'Yo también te amo...'

Remus suspiró melancólico al recordar aquella tarde en la que su vida se había dado vuelta. No podía creer que ya habían pasado un año desde aquello. Parado en la ventana, veía la media luna.

Sonrió.

¿Quién iba a decir que en una noche de luna llena él iba a ser felíz?

Su mirada se posó en la mujer que dormía en la cama. Parecía un ángel... con aquella sonrisa de paz en los labios... el semblante tan despreocupado...

Se acercó a la cama y se recostó en ella. Los recuerdos pasaron frente a sí dejándolo sumido en si mismo. La amaba. Eso lo sabía. Y le había costado mucho darse cuenta... asumir que las diferencias de edad eran nulas cuando se encontraba con ella.

¿Pero entonces por qué se sentía culpable?

Algo dentro de él le decía que ella aún era joven... y él ya no estaba para seguir su ritmo.

¿O si?

-Remus... -. Hermione estaba despierta y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Duérmete... -.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Él buscó refugio en su mirada. Intentando encontrar respuestas en sus ojos... tratando de no caer en la oscuridad con la que seguía batallando.

-Tengo miedo, Mione... miedo de quedarme solo... -. Ella lo abrazó instintivamente. Hermione sabía que él todavía dudaba. Y no podía permitirse perderlo por algo así.

-Nunca te dejaré... sabes que te amo... ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender eso? -.

-Gracias -.

Hermione parpadeó.

-¿Por qué? -. Le preguntó, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Por demostrarme que no estoy tan solo como creo -.

Ella sonrió y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

Y por primera vez, el silencio no fue para distanciarlos. Sino para unirlos aún más. Remus cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Junto a ella.

Hermione se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al balcón. La luna estaba particularmente hermosa esa noche. Sonrió y no pudo evitar una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Estaba felíz.

Después de tanto tiempo creyendo que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, había descubierto que todos esos años había estado frente a él y no lo había visto.

Remus.

El único que había sabido comprenderla... quererla... valorarla como ella lo merecía. Él había sido su guía... el que la había ayudado a vivir. Le había salvado la vida.

Sus manos se posaron en su vientre.

Más lágrimas se perdieron en sus labios al sentir un pequeño ser gestándose en su interior. Pensó que nunca antes se había dado cuenta que ella podría ser madre. Jamás se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de traer una vida al mundo.

Se dio la vuelta y contempló al padre de su hijo. Se divirtió imaginando la cara de remus cuando ella le diera la noticia. Y se acostó junto a él.

Cuando se hubo acurrucado, cerró los ojos.

Y lentamente, se durmió...

Años más tarde, un veinticinco de Diciembre, una familia felíz disfrutaba de una tarde en familia. A diferencia de muchos otros niños del planeta, los pequeñuelos que jugaban alegremente entre ellos, no necesitaban regalos costosos para ser felices.

Ni siquiera habían armado un árbol.

Porque ellos sabían que existen muchas otras cosas que valen más en Navidad...

Como lo que Remus había descubierto hacía años atrás. Cuando él supo que a pesar de que se había creído solo tanto tiempo...

Una persona aguardaba en silencio.

Y esperaba que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba allí.

Junto a él...

**_Fín_**

* * *

Wenas!

Espero que este segundo cap. Les haya gustado. Creo que no dejé nada afuera... y me gusta mucho este fic porque planteé mi postura acerca de la Navidad. Creo que es una fiesta tan comercial y tan alejada de los valores morales que da asco.

Me parece que en este mundo hacen falta muchas fiestas en las cuales el amor sea el principal ojetivo... y no los regalos que se hagan.

En fín, mi opinión está puesta en esta historia... si les gusta, me alegro... y si no les gusta... allá ustedes, jeje.

Las historias deben gustarle al autor en primera instancia... y si los lectores se sienten bien al leerla, entonces es un logro.

Bueno, no me queda más por decir.

A todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, procederé a contestarles... muchas gracias xD.

Y a todos los demás vagos que no se dignaron dejarme un RR... allá ustedes (estoy repitiendo mucho esta frase...), y no les agradezco nada... jajajaj, estoy muy mala hoy!

Besos!

Deb


End file.
